


𝒯𝒽𝑒 𝐿𝑜𝓈𝓈 𝒪𝒻 𝒫𝓊𝓇𝒾𝓉𝓎

by LucidNightLife



Series: <Shattering Trust> [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Amputation, Anorexia, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Binge Drinking, Branding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Depression, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Dubious Consent, Eating Disorders, Flashbacks, Gender Dysphoria, Genderfluid, Homophobia, Human Experimentation, Internalized Homophobia, Isolation, M/M, Masochism, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Public Humiliation, Purging, Rape, Restraints, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sleep Deprivation, Starvation, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Touch-Starved, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Trauma, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidNightLife/pseuds/LucidNightLife
Summary: Fic in witch MumoJumbo is a horrible human being and suffers the consequences for it! This is meant to be their MCYT personas, however in a bit of a different sense; the person ingame and the person outside are the same, as when they log into the game they are actually physically brought into it. If things happen to them ingame, they translate out into real life, and vice versa. Enjoy.This is a redo of a highly old fic I did a long while ago, I think I only shared it to a very small group of people.
Series: <Shattering Trust> [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104110
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	𝒯𝒽𝑒 𝐿𝑜𝓈𝓈 𝒪𝒻 𝒫𝓊𝓇𝒾𝓉𝓎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~This chapter is still WIP~

Today so far had gone the same as many days had... Even though Mumbo had been awake for quite some time now, he still hadn't bothered to get up out of bed, just... Staring at the wall for a while.  
Finally though, he forced himself to get up for the day.  
People would worry, people would wonder what's going on if he didn't upload today. He had to keep to the schedule.  
He didn't bother getting anything to eat, that could wait until after he was done recording, instead just getting a cup of coffee to help with the fact that he still seemed to be exhausted, and then heading to his office to start recording for the day.  
Today was a live day, and he wasn't looking forward to it. Those always took so long, and he didn't really have the energy for it right now.  
Still, he forced himself to sound as cheery as usual when things started up.  
He debated on if he should say anything about why he may be acting differently, but ultimately decided against it.  
This live was going to be fun, Grian was supposed to be helping him build something _truly_ stunning, and he had to make sure he kept the right energy through it, lest his friend or, worse, his viewers catch on that something wasn't right.  
"So, what's the spoon counter at as of today, Mumbo?"  
oh of _course_ **that** was the first thing Grian chose to ask, and Mumbo responded with a light, easy chuckle.  
"I'm not talking about it."  
"That high?" The familiar laughter was normally a major comfort for Mumbo, but today...  
Today it just reminded him of how forced his own was. "Higher than you can imagine."  
"Oh? Must've been a lot of offscreen spoon moments huh then, Mumbo?"  
"Yeah... Too many I would say."  
"Redstone related?"  
"Oh you know it."  
They continued like this for a while, chatting back and forth as they worked on their project; a large beautiful and redstone-filled town, one that would be worked on over multiple livestreams.


End file.
